Lost in Illusions
by aliendroid
Summary: During a fight the Sanzo group gets bathed in a strange smoke. That night, while staying at an inn, Hakkai and Gojyo fall into a trap, within their dreams. Secrets and desires are confronted. Will everything still be the same come morning? Gojyo/Hakkai Yaoi


_**Lost in Illusions**_

**Hello! Okay so a regular reader of mine requested I do a Gojyo/Hakkai story. So here is a little one shot with these two HOT guys. (Yes they are hot you can't disagree with me on this!)**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Plot: It started out like any other day, but when the sun set it took a completely different turn. Will everything still be the same when the sun rises? Or will things be forever changed?**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: BlackWolf202**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_**Lost in Illusions**_

A beautiful sunrise, a soft breeze, lush green trees, the chirping of birds, and the sound of demons crying out in pain as they fall dead it was just another normal morning in the life of the Sanzo Party. Hakkai had woken up earlier than everyone else and started making a small breakfast. Next to wake up was Gojyo who proceeded to wake Goku up. Of course the first words out of Goku's mouth were calls for food. The final one to wake was up was Sanzo, he was awoken because of Goku and Gojyo arguing. Yes it was just a normal morning, even when the group of about eighty demons showed up claiming they would be the ones to finally kill them and take the scripture.

"This gets boring after a while, can't they think up new lines?" Gojyo complained as he sliced through two demons with the crescent blade of his Shukajo.

"I'm too hungry to take this seriously," Goku whined as he effortlessly knocked five away with his Nyoi-Bo. "When can we eat?"

Hakkai blasted a group of four with his Qi Gong then turned and smiled at Goku, "As soon as we are done with this I promise to cook you another helping of breakfast."

"YAY!" Goku cheered as he crushed the skull of another demon.

"Hey you shitty monk what are you doing?" Gojyo called over to Sanzo after a bullet passed particularly close to him.

"Shut it cockroach," Sanzo yelled firing off several rounds in Gojyo's direction again. The redhead barely dodged the bullets and they zipped past him and imbedded into five other demons.

"Watch where you're aiming!" Gojyo yelled. Sanzo ignored him and continued loading his gun. Yep just another normal morning, except this morning had one new factor somebody was watching from afar.

_xXx Lost in Illusions xXx_

The group had eaten and was once again on the road. It didn't take them more than an hour riding in Hakuryuu before Goku was complaining, "I'm hungry! Hey Hakkai when's the next town?"

"You're always hungry stupid monkey," Gojyo joked.

"Who are you calling a monkey you perverted water sprite?" Goku yelled getting close to Gojyo's face.

"Who are you calling a perverted water sprite you damn chimp?" Gojyo countered grabbing Goku's cheeks and stretching them.

Hakkai laughed softly and said, "Gojyo stop picking on Goku. Goku we should reach the next town by lunch please be patient until then."

"Aw, but I'm hungry! Hungry! I need food!" Goku continued to whine.

"Shut up!" Sanzo yelled turning around and whacking Goku with his fan. "Be quiet or I'll kill you."

Goku pouted but quickly became quiet. Gojyo also shut his mouth and sat quietly in the back. Hakkai chuckled softly again finding solace in the familiar routine that they had developed. They had been traveling for some time, a year if not more, and he was finding the time strangely enjoyable. Though it was sometimes tiresome to take care of basically three over grown children it was fun and kept him busy.

"Yo, Hakkai what are you thinking about?" Gojyo asked leaning over so his face was between the two front seats.

"Oh, why do you ask?" Hakkai glanced over to the redhead.

"Because you have this strange smile on your face," Gojyo answered getting curious about what was on Hakkai's mind.

"It's kind of creepy," Goku added leaning over as well. "Ne Sanzo isn't Hakkai's smile a bit creepy?"

"Beats me," Sanzo said looking out over the passing landscape.

Hakkai laughed, "Well I was just thinking how enjoyable our trip as been so far."

"HUH?" Goku and Gojyo said in unison. "How?"

"I don't know," Hakkai admitted, "It just has been."

"Sanzo Party!"

"Then again there have been a couple annoyances," Hakkai said as he brought Hakuryuu to a stop.

A group of about twenty demons appeared from the brush and surrounded the group. "Today will be the day you die and we take the scripture!" a blonde demon announced.

"Hey, is it just me or are they all starting to look alike?" Goku asked his head tilted to the side as he studied the demons before them.

"Hmm," Gojyo looked around at the group, "You're right didn't we already kill these guys?"

"What are you talking about Gojyo? They are obviously a different group," Hakkai said with a smile.

"Really?" Goku remarked looking over to Hakkai. "Are you sure? I mean they look identical to all the other demons we've fought until now."

Hakkai paused and looked at the group, "Maybe a little bit. Of course maybe we have just fought so many that they are blurring together."

Goku blinked several times before saying, "Berry gathering? That sounds tasty!"

"No, not berry gathering Goku, blurring together," Hakkai corrected.

"Jeez just how dumb are you monkey?" Gojyo asked.

Goku's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me a monkey you damn cockroach!"

The group of demons watched on as the small party they were supposed to be fighting began to argue amongst themselves. "Hey stop ignoring us!" the previous blonde demon yelled.

"Shut up!" Sanzo fired off several rounds effectively silencing both the blonde and Gojyo and Goku. "I have a headache."

"Well, you heard Master Sanzo we should hurry this up so he can rest," Gojyo said getting out of Hakuryuu and calling on his Shukajo.

"Sounds good to me," Goku agreed. "Nyoi-Bo!" the red staff appeared in Goku's hand and he also jumped out of Hakuryuu and entered the battle.

From the top of a tree a lone demon watched with sharp and shrewd eyes. "That's right, fight and soon you will be under my spell."

"Hey what is this?" Goku called as blue smoke started to rise from the demon he just finished cutting down.

"Goku get away from him," Hakkai called. "Everyone don't inhale it could be poisonous!"

"How are we supposed to fight if we can't breathe?" Gojyo asked.

"Shit," Sanzo cursed as the same blue smoke started to billow from the other corpses as well as the still few living demons. "It was a trap."

"Everyone get in," Hakkai called from Hakuryuu. "We're just going to have to run."

"Sounds good," Goku said jumping back into the vehicle.

"If we must," Gojyo agreed.

Sanzo said nothing as he also got back in and Hakkai sped off. The demon in the tree smiled as the jeep pulled away. "You don't have anywhere to run now; soon you shall all have a dream, a sweet ever lasing dream."

_xXx Lost in Illusions xXx_

The troupe of four, plus one dragon, came to stop in the next town. Goku instantly dragged Sanzo off in the direction of a restaurant while Hakkai and Gojyo went in search of an inn. "So do you think we'll be able to actually rest peacefully without being attacked?" Gojyo asked as he pretended that he wasn't staring at Hakkai's profile. His arms were crossed behind his head and he was looking up so as not to seem too suspicious.

Luckily for Gojyo it seemed that Hakkai couldn't tell he was being admired by his best friend. "I hope so, I could use a good rest," Hakkai answered turning to smile at Gojyo.

There it was, that strange little tightening in his chest he got whenever Hakkai looked at him like that, like he was both happy and in pain. Gojyo hated that look above all else. It didn't look right on Hakkai, just as depression didn't look right on Goku. "Then let's find a place with a nice bath," Gojyo suggested. "This place is fairly large we should have our pick of inns."

This time when Hakkai smiled it wasn't accompanied by the pained look in his one good eye. "That sounds great Gojyo." Gojyo wanted to reach out and pull Hakkai into his arms and hug him. The pain was no long reflected in that emerald eye but it was in his voice. Why did Hakkai's pain have to be so visible to him? How he sometimes wished he couldn't see it, that he could remain ignorant to the pain in his best friend.

Hakkai glanced over to Gojyo from the corner of his eye and felt himself looking away instantly. Perhaps this is what he deserved. He had sworn to never love another woman, but to think he would actually develop such feelings for a man. Not just any man either but Gojyo, the biggest play boy Hakkai has ever met. Just being close to Gojyo caused him to be both unbelievable happy and unbearably sad.

He knew Gojyo could tell something was wrong. Thankfully though it seemed that Gojyo wasn't complete aware of as to what was causing Hakkai's conflicting emotions. For that Hakkai was thankful. He couldn't imagine what Gojyo would do if he ever found out about his feelings. The only thing his mind did provide was Gojyo's disgusted face as he turned and walked away from him. No these feelings were most definitely left better hidden.

It was better this way. Someone like him didn't deserve that kind of love twice. It would be asking for too much to want Gojyo to look at him. No he would remain beside him as his friend and support. Hakkai at least knew that as long as he remained beside Gojyo as his friend and roommate he would never be turned away.

"Hey Hakkai this place looks good," Gojyo's voice pulled Hakkai from his thoughts.

Looking over to the place Gojyo was indicating he smiled at the sign that indicated hot baths. "Okay, let's check in," Hakkai said moving towards the building. "After getting the rooms we'll track Goku and Sanzo down."

"Sounds good," Gojyo agreed following behind Hakkai.

_xXx Lost in Illusions xXx_

"What do you mean we have to share rooms?" Sanzo asked setting aside his paper as Hakkai and Gojyo took their seats at the restaurant table. There were already several plates stacked up on the space, clear evidence of Goku's ravenous appetite.

"They only had two rooms available," Hakkai said with a smile. "But each room has two beds so we don't have to share those at least."

"Fine," Sanzo said picking up his paper again, "Goku you're rooming with me."

"Okay!" Goku acknowledged before starting in on a new order of sautéed chicken.

Hakkai and Gojyo were a little taken back by Sanzo's instant surrender and with him choosing Goku to room with. Normally when they had to share Hakkai shared with Sanzo and Gojyo and Goku shared, it was strange for Sanzo to pick Goku. Deciding Sanzo most likely just wanted to keep an eye on the young boy they pushed it aside and ordered their own meal.

Sanzo watched the three of them from the top of his paper. He made sure to keep an eye on Goku particularly. Despite him complaining about being hungry he wasn't eating with his usual vigor and every now and then he would pause and scrunch up his face. It was a little disconcerting to see the monkey act in such away. He would just have to keep an eye on him nothing else for it.

_xXx Lost in Illusions xXx_

Back at the inn the group had bathed and were now settling down to get some much needed, and deserved if you asked them, sleep. Sanzo was still worried about Goku has the boy was now looking rather pale. Because of this he could only drift off into a light slumber and not a full sleep.

_Sanzo found himself in a familiar room. Beside his feet was the corpse of his master. Holding his hands up he could see the traces of the man's blood on them. Tears began to flow from his eyes. When he turned to see Shuei enter he was stunned to see Goku standing there with Ukuko standing behind him. _

_He watched as the heretical Sanzo lifted his arm, a dagger in hand, and started to bring it down towards Goku's unsuspecting back. As the dagger started to fall mist rose up and blocked his view. Sanzo turned around several times to try and find Goku. _

"Sanzo!" Goku's voice woke the monk up. Looking over to the young boy he was surprised to see a green tint to his completion. "Sanzo, I don't feel too good."

Sanzo got out of bed and padded over to the little brunet. Reaching out he set his hand on Goku's forehead. "You have a fever. Lie down I'll be right back," Sanzo instructed. Goku did has he was told and Sanzo left to get some water and flu medicine. Knowing Hakkai was tired and not wanting someone else to take care of Goku, for some reason he couldn't identify, he resigned himself to a sleepless night.

_xXx Lost in Illusions xXx_

Hakkai and Gojyo were in a room just next door. The two had fallen asleep a while ago. Like Sanzo they were not met with peaceful dreams.

Hakkai…

_His dream had started out like always. He was in that underground holding area watching as Kanan took her own life. He was bathed in her blood. Then he found himself in an empty space. It seemed grey but it could very well have been stark black due to all the fog causing the color to dull. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. "Where am I?" Hakkai asked out loud. His voice didn't seem to carry far; instead it died away only inches away from him. Deciding standing still was not going to solve his problems he began to move forward through the thick veil of fog._

_After a while of walking a shape appeared in the mist. Hakkai stopped walking and called out, "Who's there?" The person did not answer he only continued to advance towards Hakkai. "Who's there?" Hakkai tried again as he brought his hands together to gather Chi. _

"_You wouldn't shoot me would you Hakkai?" _

_Hakkai's eyes widened at the voice that reached his ears. "Gojyo?" he asked cagily. "Gojyo is that you?"_

_The figure took several more steps until he was visible. Blood red hair and eyes, two lines underneath the left eye, and a cocky smile outlined the face Hakkai knew he would recognize anywhere. "Hey Hakkai," Gojyo smiled._

_That smile was wrong and so was that voice. It was too soft, too gentle, too tender to be Gojyo's voice when addressing him. Sure he had known Gojyo to be caring towards him but he never spoke to him like he would a woman. Collecting his energy again Hakkai narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"_

_Laughter filled the space as the fake Gojyo stood still in front of him. "What's wrong Cho Hakkai? Don't you like this Gojyo? He is everything you have ever wanted. He cares for you, he'll be with you. Why don't you put that Qi Gong away and stay here with him. You can be happy here." _

_As the voice spoke to Hakkai he fought to not do as she said. But when he felt the fake's arms wrap around him and hold him close his knees shook and he felt like crying. It just felt so wonderful to be in Gojyo's arms, even if it wasn't the real Gojyo. Closing his eyes Hakkai allowed himself to lean into that solid frame._

Gojyo…

"_No Mother stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please stop Mother," Gojyo pleaded as the woman who was married to his father beat him over and over. He wasn't crying, he refused to cry. Just as her fist was about to come down again the scene changed. He was no long the small child at his mother's mercy but an adult. Instead of his childhood living room he was now in a large space filled with fog or mist. _

"_What the hell?" Gojyo asked turning and looking around. There was nothing, just fog. "Where the hell am I?" _

"_Gojyo, Gojyo are you there?"_

"_Hakkai?" Gojyo called out at the sound of Hakkai's voice. "Hakkai where are you?"_

"_Behind you."_

_Gojyo turned to see a smiling Hakkai. His green eyes were alight with happiness and his smile was warm. There wasn't a trace of sadness or pain anywhere within him. Instantly Gojyo knew the Hakkai before him wasn't the real one. "Who are you?"_

"_It's me Hakkai," the fake said stepping closer to Gojyo. _

"_Isn't this what you want Sha Gojyo," a voice said from within the fog. "A truly happy Hakkai. Well here he is, and he's all for you. His smile is for you. His touch his for you. His voice is for you. There isn't a trace of another in him here. So stay here and be happy."_

_Gojyo took a step away from the Hakkai before him. He didn't know what to do. "Gojyo," Hakkai called as he held out his arms. "What's wrong Gojyo?" This wasn't right but he wanted it to be real. Hakkai was smiling at him without pain. He was speaking to him without sadness in his voice. Hakkai's arms encircled Gojyo holding him tightly. Gojyo closed his eyes and hugged the brunet back._

_xXx Lost in Illusions xXx_

Sanzo returned to his room to find Goku throwing up. Rushing to his side he awkwardly rubbed his back hoping to sooth him just a little. What was it that was causing the monkey to get so ill? Goku hadn't been sick a single day since he brought him out of that cage. "Goku I got some medicine you need to take it," Sanzo said helping Goku back to his bed.

Goku cringed away from the smell of the cherry flavored fluid. Still Sanzo made him swallow it. He watched the small boy as he forced the liquid down and gagged at the taste. This was just so unlike Goku. He never got sick, he never complained about the taste of something, he sure as the hell never looked so damn weak!

Sanzo was becoming increasingly worried despite not showing it outwardly. If this kept up he would have to wake Hakkai. He just didn't know enough about children and illnesses to take care of Goku on his own. Still he was fighting with himself about going and waking the other male up. For some reason he just didn't want someone else to see Goku in this vulnerable state. When a pained whined escaped Goku's lips Sanzo decided that if it didn't pass in an hour he would go and get Hakkai.

_xXx Lost in Illusions xXx_

"Why isn't it working on those two?" the demon growled from atop the inn roof. He looked at the mirror in his hand that was reflecting the images of Hakkai and Gojyo locked in the dream world he had created. He found it rather odd that the other two hadn't appeared yet. He could have sworn Sanzo had been about to enter the mirror world when suddenly he vanished completely. "Are they still awake? No impossible Sanzo always demands to rest peacefully and Goku can sleep through anything. Perhaps they didn't inhale any of the smoke after all."

_xXx Lost in Illusions xXx_

Hakkai…

_It felt so good to be in Gojyo's arms, but still something didn't seem right. There was no warmth from this Gojyo and the words being spoken into his ear didn't sound like something Gojyo would say to him. The pain the situation was causing had tears threatening to spill over. This was wrong, this was not Gojyo and he shouldn't fool himself into thinking it was. Still it was so wonderful._

"_Hakkai, I love you," the fake whispered._

_Hakkai's eyes snapped open and he pushed Gojyo away from him. "Don't say that with his voice!" Hakkai yelled. "Don't you ever say that with Gojyo's voice."_

"_But I am Gojyo," the fake answered._

"_No you're not!" Hakkai cried covering his ears._

"_I love you," he repeated again._

"_NO! Stop," Hakkai screamed falling to his knees. "Gojyo would never say it so easily! He can't!"_

"_I love you Hakkai, what's wrong with saying it?" the fake asked kneeling down and reaching out for Hakkai._

"_I told you to stop saying that with his voice!" Hakkai growled. He gathered Chi and blasted it at the imposter. "You are NOT Gojyo!"_

Gojyo…

_Gojyo held Hakkai closely his nose buried in the hollow of his neck. He inhaled and frowned when he caught no scent. He had spent a great deal of time sitting behind and beside Hakkai so he knew his scent by heart. It was fresh like pine but mixed with something dark like cinnamon. This Hakkai had no such scent, he smelled of the fog that surrounded them. _

_The fake Hakkai turned and started to move to kiss him. Gojyo jerked away. "What are you doing?" Gojyo demanded._

_The fake smiled, "I just wanted to kiss you."_

"_Why?" Gojyo asked his eyes narrowing._

"_Because I care for you Gojyo," he answered._

_Gojyo's eyes narrowed further, his red irises darkening. He held out his hand and called on his Shukajo. "You aren't my Hakkai. He would never do something like kissing someone just because he cares for them."_

"_But I am Hakkai," the fake said with a smile as he tried to reach for Gojyo again._

"_Shut up, stop smiling with his face," Gojyo growled._

"_But this is my face," he said still smiling._

"_I said stop smiling!" Gojyo swung his weapon the spade blade slicing through the fake Hakkai before him._

_xXx Lost in Illusions xXx_

Up on the roof the mirror shattered as the two locked in its world attacked simultaneously. "What?" the demon cried out as glass splintered around him.

"So you are responsible for that dream?" Hakkai's voice came from behind him.

The demon turned to see both Hakkai and Gojyo standing there. Both were glaring and radiating anger. Hakkai and Gojyo took in the appearance of the demon that had just put them through that nightmare. He had dark blue hair and pale grey eyes. His skin was a dark grey and he had the usual large pointed ears. He was wearing brown torn pants and a white vest.

"He sure is an odd one," Gojyo remarked. "But you have to have guts to show me such a bad fake."

"How did you free yourself?" the demon asked as he slowly began to back away from them.

"Easy," Hakkai said gathering Chi between his hands, "We know each other."

"Couldn't have said it better!" Gojyo agreed as he swung his weapon, the crescent blade flying forward and ensnaring the demon with the chain. Gojyo released his Qi Gong incinerating him. The two stood on the roof for a while before Gojyo turned to Hakkai and asked, "So what was your dream about?"

"You," Hakkai admitted as he moved off of the roof and back into their room through the window, which they had used as an exit earlier.

Gojyo's eyes widened and he followed after the brunet. "What about me?"

"Why do you care?" Hakkai asked closing the window.

Gojyo paused wondering if he should really say why he wanted to know. Deciding he did he said, "Because my dream was about you too. It was about you smiling without any pain or sorrow hidden underneath the surface."

Hakkai stilled in his movements to get into bed and looked over to Gojyo. "Why would a dream like that trap you?" Hakkai asked a litter wary of the answer.

Taking a deep breath Gojyo walked over to Hakkai and touched his cheek. He might as well go all the way with this if he was going to do it. "Because I want to see you like that. I've always wanted to take away your pain," Gojyo admitted.

Hakkai started to laugh causing Gojyo to become confused. "Sorry," Hakkai quickly said holding up his hand to hold off the question he knew Gojyo was going to ask. "I just knew you weren't the type to say it out straight. Always going in a roundabout way when dealing with your true feelings."

"Well sorry for not being direct about some things!" Gojyo grumbled.

Hakkai wiped away a couple stray tears that had slipped down from his laughter. He reach up and touched the hand that was still on his cheek. "No, it's okay. If you were any different I doubt I would have come to care for you so much," Hakkai whispered looking into Gojyo's eyes.

"Hakkai."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you, don't run," Gojyo whispered as he started to close the distance between them.

"I promise," Hakkai whispered back meeting him halfway.

Their lips met and the world melted away. Gojyo's hand went from Hakkai's cheek to the back of his head twining within his brown hair and his other hand went around his waist pulling him closer. Hakkai's arms went around Gojyo's neck and his hands tangled within Gojyo's long red hair. Hakkai gasped when Gojyo nipped at his bottom lip gently. Knowing what he wanted he teased him for a moment longer before opening up and allowing Gojyo's tongue in.

Gojyo hummed as he finally got his first taste of the man who had been beside him for so long. He traced along the roof of Hakkai's mouth loving the way the other man shivered in his arms at the act then started to play with Hakkai's tongue. Not wanting to be a stagnant participant in this Hakkai pushed closer to Gojyo and played back.

Soon they were removing each other's shirts and Gojyo was pushing Hakkai down to the bed. "If you don't want to," Gojyo started to say but he was instantly silenced by Hakkai's mouth on his again.

"If you stop I'm going to blast you into dust," Hakkai threatened. Gojyo smiled and delved back down to claim those sinful lips that could both threaten and arouse him at the same time. Breaking away from Hakkia's lips he trailed kisses across his jaw, down his neck where he bit and sucked generously, traveled down to his collar bone where he repeated the action. Reaching his chest he nipped at one nipple then licked away the sting. "Ahn, Gojyo," Hakkai moaned his hands fumbling for purchase somewhere in the chaotic sea of sensations Gojyo was submerging him in.

Gojyo smirked and switched to the other side once the previous one was hard. Hakkai let out another moan and arched into his touch. Releasing the nipple Gojyo continued his path down Hakkai's body kissing, nipping, and licking as he went. He was determined to leave as many marks on Hakkai's body as he could. Coming to his navel his dipped his tongue in. "Gojyo," a throaty moan that sounded a lot like a plea escaped Hakkai's lips.

Gojyo's lips turned up into a Cheshire's grin. He repeated the action. As his tongue fucked Hakkai's navel his hands started to pull Hakkai's pants down. When he couldn't pull them down any further he felt Hakkai kick them away. Leaving Hakkai's middle he kissed the dripping tip of Hakkai's cock. "Nn," Hakkai groaned and thrust his hips up.

"Eager are we?" Gojyo teased. Hakkai let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and mewl. "Here suck on these," Gojyo instructed bringing his fingers to Hakkai's lips. An involuntary moan slipped past the redhead's own lips when he felt Hakkai's tongue tease his digits. "Good you're good," Gojyo groaned before returning to the task in front of him. His tongue slipped out and ran along the vein on the underside of the throbbing member.

"Ahn, mm," Hakkai moaned around Gojyo's fingers as Gojyo took all of him into his mouth. Hakkai's eyes fluttered closed and he struggled to keep his tongue working at Gojyo's fingers.

"That's enough," Gojyo said taking his fingers from Hakkai's mouth and moving them down his body. Hakkai spread his own legs further apart causing Gojyo to smile. "Relax Hakkai," Gojyo instructed as he circled the tight ring of muscles. Hakkai took several deep breathes and Gojyo slowly slipped the finger inside. It didn't hurt but it was strange. Carefully Gojyo started to move the finger in and out.

Hakkai wasn't sure what to make of the sensation but when Gojyo's mouth returned to sucking him off he forgot all about the finger inside him. His eyes fluttered closed once again and his back arched as he felt Gojyo lightly nip his head. "Gojyo, so good," Hakkai called his hands finally finding purchase in Gojyo's hair once again. "More!"

Gojyo hummed around Hakkai's cock in acknowledgment to his demand and added a second finger. Hakkai didn't even notice the intrusion but he did notice when Gojyo started to scissor his fingers gently. He tensed for a moment but willed his body to relax trusting Gojyo to not hurt him. Soon the pain faded and he was once again panting and gasping. A third finger was added and he hardly noticed. Again he did notice when a new sensation racked his body. Gojyo's long fingers found that bundle of nerves and Hakkai cried out as his back snap up in a perfect arc.

Red eyes looked up the expanse of Hakkai's body from his position between his legs. He was flushed and writhing just for him. Watching Hakkai's reactions while he finger fucked him and sucked him off was making Gojyo want to come. Even without being touched he was nearing his end. That had never happened before. As if sensing his need Hakkai reached down for Gojyo and pulled his head off of him and up. Emerald met ruby and held. Hakkai licked his lips leaving a glistening trail in his tongue's path. "Please Gojyo, now," Hakkai whispered. His body arched up into Gojyo's to emphasize his words.

Gojyo moaned as he slammed his lips to Hakkai's. He removed his fingers from Hakkai's ass and positioned himself between those delicious legs. Instantly Hakkai wrapped his legs around Gojyo's waist as he urged him to enter him. Unable to deny him any longer Gojyo slowly pushed forward. Realizing Gojyo was still trying to take this slow Hakkai growled and flipped their positions. Gojyo's breath stilled in his lungs as Hakkai impaled himself on his cock in one stroke. His cry of ecstasy sound like sin itself.

"Move Gojyo," Hakkai purred as he leaned down and kissed Gojyo deeply. Gojyo growled and sat up. Hakkai's legs went around Gojyo as he started to move within him. Hakkai clung to Gojyo as he rode the redhead's shaft. Gojyo was a lot bigger fully erect than he thought he would be so it was a little uncomfortable at first but the pain instantly fade when Gojyo found his prostate again. "Ahn, Gojyo-oh god again," Hakkai urged as he leaned backward allowing Gojyo to go deeper. "Shit, Gojyo!"

"You are so fucking good Hakkai," Gojyo panted. He was reaching his end quickly. It wasn't going to take much more to push him over the edge. The combination of Hakkai's inner walls squeezing him, the image of Hakkai's face contorted with pleasure, and Hakkai's voice calling out his name was just far too much. "Fuck Hakkai."

"Gojyo!" Hakkai cried as he came.

Hakkai's walls clamped down on Gojyo and he came right alongside him. "Hakkai," he groaned his head falling to Hakkai's shoulder. They fell in a heap onto the mattress. "I'm never letting you go," Gojyo whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hakkai.

"Please don't," Hakkai whispered back. His voice was slightly hoarse. Gojyo smirked he never would have pegged Hakkai for a screamer.

_xXx Lost in Illusions xXx_

Sanzo glared at the two idiots as they finally came down from their room. Goku was still a little pale but he was finally getting over whatever it was that had made him so ill last night. Sanzo was happy the boy had fallen asleep almost right after he had given him that medicine because he didn't want to explain the reason for Hakkai's voice being so loud.

"Good morning Sanzo," Hakkai greeted cheerfully, "Goku."

"Morning Hakkai, morning Gojyo," Goku said as he paused in his eating. As he reached for another bread roll he spotted something on Gojyo's neck. "Hey did you spend last night with a girl or something?"

Everyone at the table gagged on their coffee at Goku's sudden question. "What the hell?" Gojyo gasped as he looked over to Goku, "What made you ask that?"

"Your neck," Goku pointed to his own neck, "That's a hickey right?"

Gojyo's hand flew up to cover the spot a deep blush staining his face. He spared a glance over to Hakkai who was not meeting his eyes. '_When did he do that?_' Gojyo wondered not remembering Hakkai putting any marks on him last night. He remembered putting lots of marks on Hakkai, but that was only because he knew Hakkai's clothes would hide them! As Gojyo thought about it a memory drifted the surface, during their second round Hakkai had bit him. "No I wasn't with a girl last night," Gojyo finally said his voice slightly rough from embarrassment.

"Then how did you get that?" Goku asked.

"Let's go," Sanzo said standing up. "Goku go get our stuff from the room." Goku blinked several times before nodding and rushing up the stairs. Sanzo's glare turned to Hakkai and Gojyo, "Look I don't care what the hell you two do with each other but don't go giving him any ideas."

"What's the matter Sanzo? Afraid we'll taint the little monkey," Gojyo joked.

"I'd kill you if you did," Sanzo said with a surprisingly serious tone. It wasn't his usual angry tone, it was calm and cold the same one he used on the demons he did kill. Gojyo and Hakkai's eyes widened as Sanzo left the dining area and headed outside.

"Oh we didn't get to tell him about the demon," Hakkai said quickly diverting the dangerous line of thought their minds were undoubtedly about to take.

"Don't bother if he didn't notice him yesterday then there is no reason to worry about it," Gojyo said. "Oh yeah you never told me what you dreamt of."

Hakkai blushed, "Yes I did."

"No you didn't. You just said "me" and then left it at that. What did I do in your dream?" Gojyo asked leaning over the table and stroking Hakkai's cheek.

Hakkai lowered his gaze, "Um well you were kind and open. You also said you love me."

Gojyo frowned, "Do you want me to say that?"

Hakkai shook his head, "Not unless you're ready."

"Good," Gojyo leaned the rest of the way over and kissed Hakkai softly.

"Oh so you spent the night with Hakkai!" Goku said entering the room and seeing them kissing.

"Stupid cockroach!" Sanzo's voice preceded the sound of his gun being cocked.

Hakkai sat calmly as Gojyo ran for his life and Goku stood around confused as to what just happened. A couple minutes later they were back on the road. Twenty minutes out of the town and a new group of demons had surrounded them.

"Sanzo Party today is the day we'll take that scripture and your lives!" one demon yelled.

"Here we go again," Goku smiled as he jumped out of the jeep.

Hakkai smiled as he pulled Hakuryuu to a stop and got out as well. It was a typical morning for them but this one just seemed so much brighter than the others. He looked over to Gojyo who looked back to him. Yes the morning was much brighter.

_The End_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well this was fun to write! I hope you all liked it! **

**Voice: Hey, what about Goku and Sanzo?**

**Me: What about them I already have another story for them going on.**

**Voice: Oh, that's right. Anyways please review!**


End file.
